


Fight for Us

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musician/artist!Chanyeol, Secret Relationship, fashion designer!Baekhyun, just very very fluffy uwu I promise, like itty bitty angst, little angst??, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: The only thing standing between Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and a lifetime of happiness is a stupid sheet of paper. Baekhyun is tired of that paper ruling Chanyeol's life.





	Fight for Us

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! emily finally finished something!!!

“You see,” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him out of the bed, spinning him under his arm once and then leading him over to the large floor to ceiling windows of their suite, “I had a very, _very_ extravagant plan for our anniversary.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun let out a laugh as he allowed himself to be led across the room. “And may I ask what this plan is?”

“I’d rather not ruin the surprise.” Chanyeol pushed the door open and brought Baekhyun out on the balcony, wrapping him up in a back hug and walking them over to the railing. Baekhyun placed both of his hands over Chanyeol’s arm and leaned his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “But, alas, I’m afraid there’s a bit of a problem that I’ll need some help with.”

“And why are you telling me this?” Baekhyun turned his head to the side, face dropping some of his playfulness and replacing it with concern when he saw the slight wariness in Chanyeol’s face. “Are we—are you break—”

“No!” Chanyeol bent his head down and caught Baekhyun’s lips in a short kiss. “No, my love, never.”

“Then what is it?”

Chanyeol propped his chin on Baekhyun’s head. “I really wanted to do something…big, for you. It’s been four years now, after all. Four wonderful, wonderful years with you that I want to turn into the rest of my life.”

“Bigger than a surprise vacation to Monte Carlo for two weeks?” Baekhyun smiled softly, having an idea now as to what Chanyeol’s surprise was. “And the problem?”

“My manager brought my attention to a certain clause in my contract.” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him and he tightened his hands in response. “Against…marriage.”

“As horrible as that is,” Baekhyun let out a soft breath, “I like hearing you say that word. Marriage.”

“I wanted to ask you.” Chanyeol buried his nose in Baekhyun’s hair and murmured against the top of his head. “This morning, right here. But I don’t—I didn’t want to get my hopes up in case Junmyeon can’t figure something out.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s hold and cupped his cheeks, “I would’ve said yes.”

“I’d hoped you would.” Chanyeol slid his own hands up Baekhyun’s arms and settled them over Baekhyun’s, pulling them away from his face and kissing each one. “I have a ring, too. It’s in my bag. I brought it on the off chance Junmyeon would’ve already figured something out, but…”

“We’re leaving tomorrow.” Baekhyun finished softly, understanding. “There’s nothing?”

“Nothing in the contract is against me dating you, not since we’ve kept it such a good secret. I’ve got three more years until I can renew, though, by then I’ll be a senior artist and Junmyeon can negotiate my terms for my re-signing.” Chanyeol dropped his forehead against his boyfriends with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” Baekhyun curled a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and angled his head up to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “Being with you is enough.”

“You shouldn’t have to settle.” Chanyeol shook his head stubbornly. “You should never have to settle for anything—not when you deserve the sun, and the moon and all the stars to bow at your feet like the king you deserve to be.”

“It’s no wonder you write all your own songs.” Baekhyun teased him with a smile. “Besides, I know the risks. I’ve worked with idols before, I know the maddening schedules and unfair contracts. I guess I’d always just hoped that since you never really complained that yours wasn’t so bad. Perhaps I should’ve asked.”

“I didn’t want you to know.” Chanyeol shook his head and took Baekhyun in his arms again. “I never wanted you to know how bad it really was.”

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s hands pressing in and around his waist, dropping to his hips and feeling around his butt.

“You’re not dieting, are you?” He asked softly, feeling to see if Chanyeol had lost any weight.

“I’m not.” Chanyeol let out a laugh. “Was that just an excuse for you to feel me up?”

“I don’t need an excuse.” Baekhyun shot back. “You’re my boyfriend, I can touch whenever I want to.”

“Right.”

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Baekhyun spoke again.

“How long has Junmyeon been working on this?”

“A couple months now.” Chanyeol took a step back and took Baekhyun’s hands in his. “He’s been working with another lawyer firm—the one that Yifan worked with to get his contract changed. It’s airtight, though. He thinks the only way I’ll manage to win is by suing for unreasonable working expectations, or mistreatment or something like that.” He laced their hands together and let them hang between them.

“Have you gotten in touch with Minseok?” Baekhyun asked after a moment.

“Who?”

“Kim Minseok. He’s great—he backed me a couple years ago when that flash drive turned up at Vogue without my okay. I bet he could help you out.” Baekhyun looked thoughtful. “I should have his card still back at my office, I’ll have Jongdae send the number over.”

“I’ll take what I can get with you.” Chanyeol smiled. “How is it you always seem to know what to do?”

“Well, you _never_ know what to do, so one of us has to,” Baekhyun responded teasingly. “Hey?”

“Hm?”

“You know, just because we’d be engaged doesn’t mean that we have to marry soon.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him close again. “Some engagements last years and years—ever heard of Alessandra Ambrosio and Jamie Mazur?”

“That’s some model, right?”

 _“Some_ model, he says.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Has dating one of the most popular designers from this decade taught you _nothing?”_

“Okay, so she’s definitely a model.”

“She’s only one of the most popular and successful models in the world and _I_ had the chance to—whatever, this is just going to go in one ear and out the other. My point is,” Baekhyun rested his hand on Chanyeol’s chest endearingly and smiled up at him, “they were engaged for 10 years.”

“Are they still together?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Now that—that is not the point.” Baekhyun poked Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m just saying that,” he took a breath, “it’s up to you, of course, but if you asked…I’d say yes.”

“You’d be okay with waiting?”

“For you?” Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheek and smiled softly. “I’d wait an entire lifetime.”

“I’m going to fight for you.” Chanyeol angled his head and rested it against Baekhyun’s forehead. “For _us_ , as much as it takes.”

“And I’ll be there every step of the way,” Baekhyun promised. Chanyeol smiled and connected their lips lightly, adding just the slightest bit of pressure when Baekhyun angled his head and then deepened it still when Baekhyun opened his mouth, lifting Baekhyun up by the backs of his thighs and continuing to kiss him as he walked back into their large suite.

Chanyeol had always been a passionate lover—it was one of the things that made Baekhyun fall for the musician so fast. Now was no different, though it was just mid-afternoon, when Chanyeol took Baekhyun to bed and made love to him as though he wouldn’t get another chance—bringing Baekhyun to the brink of peak pleasure both too slowly and too quickly until they both came with groans and cries, clutching each other tightly.

Baekhyun laid boneless and panting on the bed while Chanyeol rolled out, stumbling over to his suitcase on weak legs to dig around in the bottommost binding for something.

 _“Would you marry me?”_ Chanyeol had asked in the heat of the moment. _“If I asked you to wait for me, would you?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Baekhyun had stuttered in response, fingernails digging into the taut skin of Chanyeol’s shoulders and leaving angry red lines in their wake all the way down his back. _“Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes, yes, yes.”_

Chanyeol slid back in the bed and Baekhyun was quick to curl into his side, pulling the thick comforter over them—the sweat was drying, leaving them both chilled and craving one another’s touch.

“Did you mean it?” Chanyeol held a black velvet box in his right hand while his left wrapped around Baekhyun to hold him close. “Will you marry me?”

“I’ll say yes as many times as you want,” Baekhyun responded, burrowing his head in the divot of Chanyeol’s shoulder and practically melding their bodies together. “I will. However long it takes, one day, I’ll marry you.”

Chanyeol popped open the box with his thumb and Baekhyun laid his left hand on his chest, smiling at the matching rings that were revealed within the black velvet.

Chanyeol reached around Baekhyun with his left hand and pulled the smaller of the two rings out of the box, setting the box on his chest and shifting the ring into his right hand.

“Will you, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s left hand in his and Baekhyun smiled, stretching his fingers out, “do me the greatest honor imaginable and promise yourself to me, wait for me, and, one day, marry me?”

“I will.” Chanyeol slipped the ring on Baekhyun’s finger and then lifted his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“And will you, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reached across him to pull the other ring out of the padding, settling on his back and holding Chanyeol’s hand in his, “do _me_ the greatest honor _ever_ and promise yourself to _me_ , allow me to stay by your side while you fight for yourself, and marry me when it’s all said and done?”

“I will.” Baekhyun slid the matching ring onto Chanyeol’s fourth finger and kissed it, then clasped his hand between both of his and held it right under his chin as he rolled over, laying his head on Chanyeol’s chest once again. “You got one thing wrong, though.”

“Listen, you’re the songwriter here.” Baekhyun pouted. “I was _trying_ to be poetic.”

“And it was beautiful.” Chanyeol kissed his head. “But I’m not fighting for myself. I’m fighting for us, and the future we deserve.”

“I love you.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s chest. “I love you so, so much. And I’m going to stick with you, however long this takes. In fact,” Baekhyun reached over Chanyeol and pulled his phone off the nightstand, “I’m going to have Jongdae send Minseok’s number to your manager right…now.”

A single _ping_ went off as Baekhyun finished off the text and sent it, literally _tossing_ his phone off the bed. It bounced on the carpet floor somewhere and Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol brightly.

“I’m going to marry you one day.” Chanyeol ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and smiled fondly. “I don’t know when, if it’ll be weeks or months or years from now, but I promise you, I _will.”_

“And I’ll be there every step of the way until you do.” Baekhyun threw his left leg over Chanyeol’s hips and straddled his boyfriend— _fiancé._ “I look forward to doing battle with you, Mr. Park.”

“That’s one hell of a kink.” Chanyeol ran his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs with a smirk. “I must admit, I like the other one better.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and pushed him to the side, rolling over with him to settle between his legs. Baekhyun let out a bright laugh at his fiancé’s impressive show of strength. “Need I remind you?”

“I insist you do.”

 

**[BREAKING NEWS]**

_Pictured: Park Chanyeol and newly announced fiancé Byun Baekhyun, head designer of the PRIVÉ fashion line based in New York and Seoul_ _at the opening of fellow designer Huang Zitao's new line, their first public appearance as a couple._

Park Chanyeol is reported to be suing his company for unfair contract terms, personal mistreatment, and outrageous working conditions.

He and his boyfriend, now fiancé, Byun Baekhyun of PRIVÉ, came clean to the public about their relationship last Thursday, revealing that they had been dating for over four years before Park proposed on a romantic, two-week vacation for their anniversary last month.

It has been revealed that Byun has provided help in terms of his own personal lawyer, longtime friend and successful partner in a past case, Kim Minseok.

“It’s unfortunate, but this isn’t the first of these cases, nor will it be the last.” Kim made a statement, caught leaving the PRIVÉ’s Seoul-based office after a rumored private meeting with Byun, Park, and the rest of their team. “The best we can hope for is that these conditions will improve, and that these people will be treated as such—people. My team and I are hoping to make the first step towards the fair treatment.”

Byun was caught and made a statement on his way to the airport where he was flying out to New York to meet with his partner. He did not bother to avoid the topic nor hide his feelings on his fiancé’s mistreatment.

“It’s unfair. All Chanyeol does is bring happiness and joy to everyone, not just me, but his _thousands_ of fans all over the world. And he’s being denied the basic right to be happy himself simply because he wanted to sing, to rap and write songs? It’s disgusting.”

Park himself took to his Instagram page and posted a lovely picture of him and his fiancé together at the airport, taken on their way home from their vacation. The post was followed by a long caption, apologizing to his fans for keeping such a secret from them, asking for well wishes for him and his fiancé, as well as revealing that he’d been threatened by his company of contract termination should he ever come clean about his relationship with Byun.

“I hope you’ll support us,” he wrote in the caption, “because we’re happy. I’d like to think that us idols deserve happiness, too. And I’m tired of waiting, waiting and waiting ‘3 more years’ to get it. I want to be happy now, with Baekhyun and with all of you. I don’t understand why I can’t make music and fall in love together, because for me they belong together, they fit together as well as Baekhyun and I do. I don’t know what the future holds, but I know that with Baekhyun and my fans by my side I can handle whatever the agency throws at me. I hope you’ll stick by our sides during this difficult time.”

Many other idols and models have stepped forward to show their support for the couple, and the hashtag ‘#happinessforchanyeol’ is trending on Twitter and Instagram.

Park’s manager himself took to Twitter, posting a simple “thank you. #happinessforchanyeol.”

As of now, neither Park nor his manager have been reached to make an official statement. Their agency, however, did not hesitate to reveal that Park has chosen to pursue a lawsuit, promising that this “misunderstanding” between the artist and his company will not affect his upcoming tour.

Both Byun and Park have taken to their social media accounts, asking for patience and trust in them as they fight for Chanyeol’s freedom.

A reporter at the event got the opportunity to interview both, and while what they said is not something we are at liberty to publish, we caught up with the reporter who said "you could really feel the love they have for each other, you know? They stood very close to each other the whole night, and Park's hand was always on Byun's back or shoulder, or Byun's arm was linked with his. They're quite a nice couple, they compliment each other well. I hope this all works out—they're both sweet kids, and they deserve to be happy."

Until further notice, no plans of a wedding have been revealed, though Byun has hinted at being excited to go “cake-tasting—isn’t that always the best part of wedding planning? Perhaps I should be as indecisive as I can, drag it out a bit. Then again, I’d rather not alter my usual workout routine _too_ much before the wedding.”

The first official court date is set for three weeks from now, on November 29thof this year. Until we know more, let us all enjoy Park and Byun’s recently released engagement pictures. Couple of the year, what do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> okay i HOPE this has gotten me out of my little writing slump. i've started and abandoned 7 stories in the past month...yeah. i know.
> 
> i'm sorry :(
> 
> also!!! i have NOT forgotten benefits!!! i know how i want it to end and i have a little draft, but i don't want to post a half-assed chapter since there are only 2 left - and i WON'T abandon it, i promise.
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked this!! it's an idea i've had for a while, and i'm happy that i finally got a chance to write it.
> 
> ((please don't be mad at me for not posting anything in a while :( school and life has been very stressful!! i'm doing my best, i promise))
> 
> also: my usual little twitter spiel uwu
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
